As I Was Cooking, I Was Careless
by usagi-shikibu
Summary: Usagi got careless, will Mamoru still love her?


Disclaimer: All my life Sailormoon has been there but, unfortunately, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi nor am I Toei Animation's owner. This is my first literary work so I desperately need some R+R. Anyway, the story sets Usagi as the narrator. Arigato Gozaimasu!

As I Was Cooking, I Was Careless by **usagi-shikibu**

I was holding the last letter Mamoru sent me. I was crying then (as you know, I'm that emotional), but Chibi-chibi intervened. "Usagi.", she said. And she followed it with, "When you look at the stars, they just aren't there to twinkle, they come to bring to life what your heart long desires. Usagi, follow your heart. Our destinies were already drawn, just long ago. All you have to do is to follow its traces.".

"I'm going to be water princess at school play next week. I love those lines. I wish I was the protagonist.", Chibi-chibi enviously marked. Yes, those words were great, I'd say. And, I kept on wondering, was Chibi-chibi just comforting me? I looked at the stars and found a reason to stop crying. I know Mamoru shall return safely to Japan. Then, I decided to go to sleep.

The following morning, as I was cooking for breakfast, the phone rang. Chibi-chibi went out playing playing and got Luna a walk. When I was to go to the living room, I hit the cooking pan. I panicked and suddenly I stepped on a fork (clumsy…), slipped, and fell on the floor. I tried to see what happened to me, I was wet with all the food I was supposed to cook then, but that was all I remembered. My eyes shut.

When I opened my eyes, I thought I was in a dream. All I saw were silhouettes. I moved my arms and noticed that my right arm was immoveable. Someone said, "Usagi.", that was, I guess, Minako. Now, the silhouettes were already recognizable. "Usagi, the doctor said that you should get rest for a week. You were lying unconscious on the floor and everything was on your right arm. You had minor burns but these would cause ugly scar all over your arm.", Ami explained. "I brought some food to have you something to eat.", Makoto suggested.

I was thinking, yes, the ugly scars. Mamoru, yes, Mamoru. He wouldn't love me like before because of these scars.

Two weeks have passed and…

One afternoon, there was a phone call. Suddenly, a familiar voice gave me the shock of my life. It was Mamoru. "I'll be there at your place in an hour. I made something delicious for you.", he said. I said nothing, instead, I touched my right arm. I felt awful, really awful. It was, yes, deformed. "Usagi, Usagi…", he wondered. I came back to my senses and said promptly, pretending to be happy, "I'm alright, Mamoru. I think I better cook something for you, too!". "Okay, bye!", bidding farewell happily.

I was cooking Mamoru's favorite and can't keep myself to stare blankly at the window. I really, really felt afraid. I heard a very sound knock, I knew it was Mamoru. Then, I realized, smoke!! No… it was just the dish I was cooking.

I hid my right arm first, stretching my sleeves down to the longest finger of my palm, I opened the door, Mamoru was there. Standing tall, smiling sweetly at me, he unexpectedly grabbed my right arm, folded my sleeves up and there was, my awful scar.

Instead of a shock, he held his arms all around me and kissed me. In his bosom, I felt warm, unexplainable, but really comforting; I wished to be in his bosom forever. "You're not going to hide this from me, aren't you?", Mamoru said. Yes, he loves me like before, even better. Suddenly, tears were running through my cheek, these tears of joy.

"Let's stand up Usagi. You're probably dying to get a bite of this chocolate cake I made!", Mamoru jokingly stated. I heard laughs and outside I saw everybody; Makoto, Ami, … the gang! "I called the gang to come over. I'll let them try my very own version of Chocolate Chip Cookies.", he continued.

I had a strong look at Mamoru (well, he just smiles back at me, sweetly!!!) and realized that he loves me regardless of my "deformity". And, the next time I cook, I'd be careful, promise!


End file.
